beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2013
12:00 my bad was doing something 12:01 hosted 12:08 hunter one more thing i need to ask of you 12:09 I wanna see how hunt duels :c 12:09 hunt PM D: 12:10 I'm the best duelist 12:11 Ezio I've never seen you duel 12:11 Ikr. 12:11 Hey Kira 12:11 hey nexus 12:17 im playing mario and luigi dream team 12:17 I BEAT 12:17 final boss 12:17 wanna see 12:17 i have a photo 12:18 YES! 12:18 http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2013/27/1372882521-m-and-l-leak-2.png 12:18 MAJOR SPOILERS 12:18 also the final boss music is soooo epic 12:18 3 phases 12:18 :O 12:18 1 - Giant Bowser 2 - Antasma 3 - Antowser 12:19 it looks cool!! 12:19 http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2013/27/1372882471-m-and-l-leak-1.png 12:19 12:20 Now I want a 3DS >.> 12:21 i wanted one when KH3D came out 12:21 I wanted one when X and Y were announced 12:23 It's weird how on both chats I'm in 12:23 they're talking about KH 12:24 :O 12:24 what othr chat? 12:24 Fairy Tail Fanon 12:25 can i come!!?? 12:25 Yeah sure 12:26 in a while 12:26 im going 12:26 =w= 12:26 Okay (y) 12:32 oh i forgot 12:32 http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/9854/eblu.jpg 12:40 ._. 12:53 Imma create a score board for the new factions 12:54 Hey synch 12:55 hello 12:55 I am bored :/ 12:56 But I cant do anything cuz I aint an admin yet 12:56 I would say join Legends of Fiore but Des would be pissed 12:56 "yet" 12:56 What makes you so sure you're gonna be an admin (wary) 12:56 Confidence 12:56 Im not sure 12:56 I like that 12:56 I just tell my self dat Im sure :D 12:57 But seriously 12:57 I feel like doing something 12:57 but cant do anything :P 12:58 I'm doing something : 12:58 :D * 12:58 No worries I bet sync will become one he was dedicated in bringing us all back 12:58 He will be as his job as admin 12:59 I just hope Sam and Des think the same as well 12:59 I figured you would be an admin 12:59 Wat are you doing @Ezio 12:59 No worries 01:00 Possibly fapping to a pic 01:00 Lol 01:00 lol 01:01 I know I'm funny (pokerface) 01:01 Scroll up to see what I'm doing Synch 01:01 Sike 01:01 oh :P 01:02 almost done 01:02 it's gonna look awesome 01:03 http://i.imgur.com/zOUoNoH.jpg 01:03 :D 01:04 I use to use Mirror Force on Ricky all the time 01:04 UTOPIA 01:04 SYNCH'S OLD BEY 01:04 And Zoid 01:04 V for Victory pulls. 01:05 I thought Utopia was XD's bey? 01:06 it was Synch's be too then 01:07 There's multiple Utopias. 01:07 Synch had UTOPIA 01:07 Not Utopia Ray V 01:07 Not Utopia Ray 01:07 I see it nvm 01:07 Just Utopia 01:08 Yo 01:08 (okay) 01:09 (kk) 01:09 (okay) (okay) 01:09 No. 01:09 I'm gonna watch one more episode of OP then it'll be time to eat bbl 01:09 Turiaf goin to the Wolves 01:10 level 6 Gagaga Magician + Gagaga Girl = Atlandus 01:10 *Atlandis 01:11 (gasp) 11:11 01:12 almost done with scoreboard 01:12 it's looking sexy 01:12 Like little kids (pedo bear) 01:12 Pedo.. 01:12 (lies) 01:13 Gagaga Child reminds me of KH 01:13 because he's eating a Blue Ice Cream. 01:14 I seriously gotta get permission from Fusion to edit his banner 01:14 that black background is killing me 01:14 .3. 01:15 STEALING MY EMOTES I SEE 01:15 ? 01:15 @Ezio^ 01:15 xD 01:16 why do you wanna change the banner 01:16 i mean you aint even on his faction lol 01:16 Because it looks ugly on the scoreboard 01:16 post it 01:16 i want to see :P 01:17 the only reason i made him change it to black cuz it looked bad on the faction indicator 2013 07 12